The present invention discloses a system and associated method for tracing objects of an object-oriented program running in runtime environments. Conventional trace facilities in virtual machines are widely used for debugging of executable codes that runs in virtual machines. Conventional trace methods collect system information that describes states of virtual machines in executable codes when a particular action occurs pertaining to a specified object.